Fae of Dwarves
by paint mouse
Summary: Horns sounded in the deep of Erebor at the approach of the long awaited party. They echoed through the long halls alerting all of the arrivals. Dwarves lined the upper levels of the mountain walkways to catch a glimpse of the group as they made their way through the mountain's entrance. Join Liana before the events of Fae of Middle Earth. Find out why she is the way she is. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

This is the second story in my Fae Saga. You do not have to have read the first story to understand this one, but if you want to its Fae Of Middle Earth, its a short story only 7 chapters.. Join Liana as we learn about her , how she came to be the way she is and what happened to her and her race before she met Legolas and Lord Elrond in Fae of Middle Earth.

Disclaimer. Sadly and regrettable I do not own The hobbit, my ideas and my characters are my own..

Thanx to Kristall for betaing this chapter.

If you would like to beta my this story please send me a message, as my beta has vanished on me.

Feel free to let me know what you think, you like it, you hate it, i'm should delete, it, or continue writing it..

**Chapter 1**

Horns sounded in the deep of Erebor at the approach of the long awaited party. They echoed through the long halls alerting all of the arrivals. Dwarves lined the upper levels of the mountain walkways to catch a glimpse of the group as they made their way through the mountain's entrance.

A group of nine walked two by two down the long bridge way towards the kings throne. The way they moved was almost elf like, so captivating and mesmerizing. The grace they had when they walked almost made it appear as if they were gliding on air as they walked.

The group was in awe as they admired the intricate detail that went into each archway, column, and walkway. But such detail was true of all that the dwarves made.

"Lord Thror, my I present Lord Edoras, Lord of the Fae, and Leader of the crescent clan." A dwarf standing next to the king announced as the group came to a stop in front of the kings throne. All but Lord Edoras fell on bended knee to the dwarf king.

Lord Edoras bowed low with one hand over his heart. "My Lord you honor us by accepting our company in your halls."

Thorin Oakenshield stood next to the king, his eyes moving from one Fae to the next. Never before had a Fae graced the halls of Erebor. Lord Edoras was tall and well built. He had gray fur lining his wrists, chest, hips and ankles. When he moved it almost seemed to shine with a blue hue. His eyes were a cold blue and grey, something Thorin noted he had never seen before. His hands had razor sharp claws on every finger and feet that resembled a gargoyle's. His ears were fixed on top of his head like those of a wolf, sleek and pointed, and the Fae had a long flowing grey and white tail.

Thorin knew by looking at him that he was a wolf Fae and quite capable of being extremely dangerous. Any Fae would be with their animal instincts, but since he was part wolf it meant that his instincts well surpassed most.

To Lord Edoras's left was a fox Fae. This Fae's head was that of a fox, no human features graced it, with yellow eyes and red and white fur. His body was that of a man, except for his paws for hands and feet, and the long red tail with a white tip.

To the Lords right was a female Fae. She was shorter than the others, as tall as Thorin was if not a couple inches taller. She had fur in the same places as Lord Edoras did except hers was red and white. Her ears were more rounded at the tip like a cat instead of pointed. Her eyes were a radiant amber color that almost seemed to glow. Just like Edoras, her hands were clawed and her feet resembled that of a gargoyle. He couldn't be sure if she was part feline or all wolf Fae. As Thorin's eyes continued down the lines of Fae, he noticed all of them had the same red crescent moon mark in the nap of their neck, identifying their clan.

The king stood from his throne and extended his arm out in a welcoming manner. "It is us who are grateful that you grace our halls with your presence. It is said that the Fae chose their friends carefully and rarely venture out of their territory". The king spoke as he moved down to the walkway on which the group was standing.

Lord Edoras smiled, his hand still over his heart. "Ah, this is true, we are slow to trust, but when news reached us of the Arkenstone being found, like many others we have come to pay homage.

The two Lords extended their arm and embraced each other's forearm in greeting.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter." The girl to the right stepped forward. "This is Liana." She bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"My Lord Thror, we are honored," she said as she bowed. The king nodded in return.

"Allow me to introduce my grandson who will hopefully one day will take his pace on this throne." The king's hands swept to the side allowing Thoirn to step forward. "This is Thorin."

He stepped forward. "Welcome to Erebor," he said offering his arm to Edoras in greeting. "My lady," he said with a shallow bow to Liana. She slightly cocked her head to the side and dipped in down in return.

One by one they made their way down the ranks of Fae, each one bowing in greeting. Most of them were warriors accompanying the Lord for his safety. In fact only Liana and Lord Edoras were of royal blood and any consequence to the group.

"Come, let us show you the hospitality of the dwarves, red meat, ail, warm fires, music dancing. I have had rooms prepared for your stay. Thorin will show you to your rooms so you may prepare for the feast tonight."

Thoirn had a less than pleased look on his face. They had servants for this kind of thing while he had better things to do and duties to see too.

Liana smirked – she had caught the face the dwarf had made and she couldn't blame him. Her father had forced her to trek half-way across Middle Earth to see this Arkenstone. This was the first time her people had done something like this. They rarely went out in the world, and they never got involved in the affairs of others.

As Thorin led them down a long hallway Liana walked at the end of the group taking in all the surroundings. The halls were carved out of green marble and there were massive columns that lined both sides of the hallway. 'The dwarves sure do like their columns,' she thought to herself as she ran a hand over the smooth texture of one.

One by one they were shown to their rooms leaving just her and Thorin. When they reached the last room at the end of the hallway, he spoke in a low rumble. "This room had been prepared for you. I will be back this evening to collect you for the feast. I have been asked to escort you to the dinner." He was less than pleased about his baby sitting job, but he new it would honer his conform to obey his request.

Liana tipped her head in understanding to him and then headed into her room. Closing the door she let a sigh escape her lips. "Dwarves," she said.

The room left everything to the imagination. It was a stone box with a bed. Four walls and a bed in the center. There was a small opening that could pass as a window in some cultures, but she couldn't even stick her head out of it. Turning to head back to the door with an exaggerated laugh "won't be sleeping in hear." She left in search of a garden or a patio, something out side in the open, somewhere she could see the sky.

* * *

Thats it for the first chapter. See ya next time for chapter 2..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and nothing of Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

Hear is chapter two I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my beta Kristall

Feel free to let me know how i'm doing.. I don't right to be the best one out there just to share my ideas with others, so if your looking to rain on my parade I would prefer you didn't, but if you like where i'm going or have thoughts for me then by all mean do share.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing out here?" Thorins voice echoed over the walls of the castle. "I have been searching for you for over an hour; we are late to the calibration."

Liana turned her head to look at Thorin as he came into view. She was lying on her back on a bench located on one of the castle walls starting up at the night sky.

"I'm not going." She plainly replied then turned back to look at the sky. There was a long sigh from Thorin. "The king has prepared a fest in your honor."

Liana was on her feet at the words your honor. "My honor, no dwarf, he has done it for my father's honor in an attempt to please my lord. Not me. I was dragged alone for show, and I will not be missed."

Thorin took her by the wrist. "I have been charged to escort you to the celebration The king has asked this of me, so if it's to the celebration you are supposed to be then that it where I am going to deliver you." At that he moved to drag her inside.

This action did not sit well with Liana. She had never been one to be pushed around and she certainly didn't like being touched.

There was a low growl from behind him as the hand he was griped on to was suddenly twisted free. Turning around he was quickly greeted with a set of glowing amber eyes and fangs attached to a less than impressed Fae. In an instant he was slammed backwards into a pillar. Liana griping his chest with her claws baring her teeth down at him. Her breath was heavy on his face, as her breathing swiftly increased. Thorin quickly realized the error in his ways. He was crossing a creature he had no previous encounters with and had no clue one what her reaction would be when backed her into a corner.

"It would not be wise to touch me like that again, next time I will not be so genital." The words rolled out of her mouth in a low hiss. Her eyes spoke so much about her. They were burning with anger, but not towards Thorin. She was merely using him as a substitute for where her anger truly lied.

As she released her hold on him she turned and jumped over the edge of the wall leading down into the woods.

Thorin stood there for a few moments trying to compose himself. Never before had someone handled him in such a way. He was both angry and impressed, and realizing that he had sorely miss calculated just what she was capable of.

Liana stopped a few yards away from a guardhouse set just before the thick of the forest. Thorin watched as she crouched close to the ground and silently crept up to the outer wall of the small house, unbenounced to the guard inside. He watched as she circled the minuscule stone house. She was stalking it, she was stalking the guard inside. He had seen many animals in the wild behave like this but something that walked on two legs. She was silent in the way she moved as she inched closer to the dwarf located just inside.

She positioned herself just under the window. From the sound of his movements she could tell how he was standing and where he was standing exactly in the house. She could tell by the sound of his breathing which direction he was facing. Thorin stood back in the shadows watching, as she stalked her prey. The guard turned to walk to the other side of the tiny house to look out the window into the woods, as soon as his back was too Liana she sprang through the window opening grasping the guard by the back of the neck and slammed him into the wall next to him. Once she was satisfied that he would be out for a while she reached down grabbing his bow and quiver of arrows. Thorin couldn't help but wounded why she chose this weapon instead of the more then capable axe strapped to the guards back.

She moved through the woods effortlessly in a manner that would lead one to think she knew exactly where she was going. The easy directions came to her was unlike any other creatures. She always knew where to go.

Liana moved quickly and swiftly. The moon hung low in the sky giving off a soft glow that illuminating everything around her. She was fully aware of the dwarfs presents several yards behind her, but she did nothing to alert him of her knowing

She neared a clearing and again ducked down into a stalking position. Thorin watched from afar as she again moved around circling some unforeseen prey. He watched as she stalked forward, reading her bow and slinking across the ground till she was a few feet from a small clearing, he watched as her ears flatten to the top of her head as she moved closer. It wasn't until deer suddenly sprang from the clearing scattering in all directions that he knew what she was doing. He hadn't even seen her draw back the bow or take aim.

She moved off into the clearing to clime her kill. "Are you going to fallow me all night or do you want to come and join me?" She asked looking over her shoulder as she pulled the arrow from the bucks' chest.

Thorin moved into the clearing. The stage was a good size had an impressive rack on his head. Thorin was impressed that she was able to bring it down with just one shot. He knew many dwarves that did not have suck skill.

"Why don't you get a fire going." She smiled over her shoulder at him as she dragged the stag to the far side of the clearing and began to field dress it.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2 thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hear is the next chapter I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think..

THanx to Kristall my beta

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thorin sat himself across the fire form Liana with his eyes fixed on her every move.

"Here." She handed him a large portion of the stag she had been cooking over the fire. Thorin took the deer but kept his eyes locked on Lianas every movement. Thoirn's constant intense gazing did not go unnoticed. Smiling at him she asked "Tell me, why is it you stare at me so?" Her eyes flashed up to meet his.

Thorin slightly shook his head as if shaking himself out of some dream world he had been trapped in. "Forgive me, I did not mean to stare." his voice was deep and throaty but still had a calming effect to it " It is just that I have not seen a creature such as you before and your habits fascinate me."

Liana cocked her head to the side slightly as she stirred the fire with a long stick. Her curiosity peeked.

"I'm a creature am I?" Her eyes narrowed at him from across the fire. A small smirk tugged at her lips as she took a sizable bit of her food. She loved making people uncomfortable in her presence; it was one of the few things she took full pleasure in.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that." Thorin's face quickly filled with panic as he realized how he had worded his statement he had not intended for it to come up be taken as an insult.

Liana's laughter cut him off. "It is ok, Thorin son of Thrain. I am a creature. I am a creature of the night, a creature of the wild, and a creature of Middle Earth. I take no offense. I am a creature that very few in this world truly understand."

"Forgive me for asking but from what I know of the Fae they are largely animal but also have some human attributes as well. I could tell your father was largely wolf Fae, but I am uncertain of what you are. I did not think Fae breed out to other species and you do not seem to be that of a wolf."

Liana smiled weakly. This topic was bound to come up at some point especially because of her strange markings and the overall look of her.

"My father is a wolf Fae, but he believes that if we only stick to what is known as the "pure" blood lines, where wolf mats with wolf, and fox mates with fox, that over time our numbers will dwindle and the blood lines would become too inbred. He believes it would be the down fall of our race. So he took my mother, who was lemix, as his mate, making me what some call a mixed breed. I am both wolf and lemix, which is why most can't identify my markings."

Thorin sat back against a large log resting snugly behind him, crossing his hands over his chest. "Lemix are very large cats. I did not believe there were still any in existence. I thought them to be extinct years ago, hunted for their coats and teeth."

"They are extinct. My mother held the last of the Lemix blood line and when she was killed over twenty years ago that was the end of them, both in the Fae world and the animal world. I hold the only part of the blood line left but it is only half of my that hold it."

She adjusted herself, crossing her legs so she was sitting Indian style. "There are many who believe mix breed Fae to be an abomination to our race and only want to see a pure blood line flourish, and so my father taking a Lemix as his mate caused uproar with some clans, one in particular being the Dargone, a clan of all bear Fae. They have been leading the resistance against my father and I fear they will be challenging us for control of the clans before long." Lianas eyes dropped to the fire, as she watched it dace back and forth.

They were both silent for a long time, listening to the crackling of the fire and the wind rustling in the leaves in the forest around them. Liana wasn't entirely sure why she had shared so much of her history with Thorin. But now that it was said she almost seemed to breathe more easily, as if a long kept weight was lifted off of her chest.

"If this Dargone clan takes control, what happens to you and all the of the other mix breed Fae?" Thorin asked his gaze was again on her, but this time bore a concerned look. He seemed to truly fear for what might happen to her kind, to this Fae. There was a part of him that felt for her and what she must be going through just because she was not considered "pure".

Liana's gazed dropped, Thorin could feel the tension in the air grow as she shifted under his gaze. "I am looked upon as wrong for many of the Fae that do not follow under my father's rule, and I seem as an abomination, an insult to the pure blood lines, so I would be likely hunted down and killed along with all the other mix breeds."

Thorin sat silently on the other side of the crackling fire. For a long time they sat in silence. The moon hung low in the sky, causing shadows to creep slowly across the forest floor.

"We must be heading back. That guard you knocked out would have raised the alarm when he came to. They are likely looking for you." Thorin's voice was stern now.

Liana smiled a wide, tooth-filled grin. "They are not looking for me. The guard would not have told anyone what happened."

Thorin stood from where he was sitting. "Bali is a good solder. I picked him personally because of his skills and trustworthiness. I would place my life in his hands if the time ever came. What makes you so certain he would remain silent about the attack?" Thorin's voice was deep and commanding. Clearly Liana had struck a nerve.

She stood and started to head back to mountain castle. "Answer me woman!" Thorin's voice echoed through the trees.

Liana stopped and turned back to look over her shoulder at Thorin. "It is a gift, if you want to call it that at least."

Thorin stepped around the fire and headed towards Liana. "What is this gift?"He was clearly becoming aggravated with her cryptic answers.

Again she smiled; she was toying with him, pushing him to see what his limits were. He walked over to her, grasping her arm rather abruptly. "Your gift, what is it? Do not toy with me." His eyes burned into her.

Liana brought her head close to his, her eyes moving from where his hand had grasped her arm to meet his eyes.

Smiling a wicked wild grin at him "I have always been able to read people's intentions, good or bad. What they have in their hearts."

His grip on her arm tightened as her muscles tightened under his grip. "How." This wasn't a question, it was a command.

She was close to his face now, her warm breath brushing against his lips. Her eyes darted to where his arm was grasping hers "By touch." She said it so calmly and non-threateningly that what she did next came as a surprise and caught Thorin off guard.

In an instant she twisted her arm up and around effectively removing it from his grip. Before he could grab her again, she slammed him backwards into a tree trunk just a few feet behind him. As she slowly twisted her fingers around her claws effectively dug into his chest through his shirt.

"I warned you about touching me again did I not? Do not think, Master Dwarf, that because I am a woman you can so easily over power me. I am not a human woman and it will do you good to remember that."

She was grinning at him and though her teeth were clenched, she was still toying with him. "Your friend, Bali, was it, is not as honorable as he would have you believe. He will not tell anyone that someone sneaked up on him, knocked him out, and stole his bow." With that said, Liana removed her claws from his chest. She did not put enough pressure behind them to dig into his flesh, just enough to keep a constant purple and black reminder on his chest for the next few days. Thorin sat silently on the ground for a few minutes while pondering what Liana had said. Could she be right, could he be so wrong about someone he knew and trusted with his life?

"I tell you what Thorin. If he comes to you and tells you of what has transpired I will behave myself with the full courtesy of the dwarves, attend the parties, and play the doting daughter of the king while I am here. If not then you will let me be as I am."

Liana went to move off into the woods when Thorin finally spoke. "The mountain is back this way." Pointing in the opposite direction of which she was moving.

"I am a child of the woods and cannot survive in a cage. I will be happier sleeping out here in the wild." It took a few moments to fully understand what she was referring to. Then he remembered what the guest quarters looked like with their plainness and closeness of the walls, something that did not bother dwarves.

"Come," he gestured "It would greatly please the king if you partook in his hospitality, I will find you better accommodations if you so wish it."

Liana turned to look at him. She really was a ravishing creature now that he stopped to fully take her in. There was something other worldly about her that made her seem more compelling.

"And you master dwarf what is it that would please you?" Her eyes were fixed on him now; he couldn't help but notice that they seemed to glow in the pale light of the moon.

"It would please me as well if you would return with me to the mountain."

Liana grinned a wild toothy grin, her tail swaying from side to side as she walked over to where Thorin was standing. "Well then, who am I to keep you separated from what pleases you?" She snaked her arm through his and allowed him to escort her back to the mountain castle.

Thorin lead Liana down a long corridor in one of the upper levels of the castle. This part of the castle was nicer than the one she had previously seen. Long elegant tapestries lined the walls and stone carvings of dwarves with hammers in all the corners. Lines of torches lit the way down to the end, illuminating everything.

He stopped in front of a large green double door." I'm sure this will be more to your liking." With that he opened the doors, letting them fall back against the wall and fully exposing the room to Liana. Letting go of his arm she slowly walked inside. This room was substantially larger than the last one. It had a large bed in the center of the room, marble flooring, its own bathroom with a large metal tub in the center, and best of all a large open balcony that looked out over the city below. Liana let her fingers drift over the soft fabric of the bed as she walked past it and out onto the balcony.

"I trust this will suit your needs?" Thorin asked as he moved into the room behind her.

"Yes I believe this will be much less claustrophobic, thank you." She turned and warmly smiled at him.

"This is the royal wing. If you need me, my room is just down the hall, second door on the left, and Lord Edoras is the third from the right. I will return in the morning to escort you to breakfast." And with that he turned and left closing the doors behind him. Liana grinned slightly. 'Must still be smarting over our scuffles from earlier,' she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay i'm still having beta issues. I can't seem to find one that's still being a beta, if you would like to beta this story for me hit me up.. my apologies for any spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Liana sat out on the balcony gazing down at the town below. The hour was late and the stars were hanging low in the sky. There was a cool breeze coming off the frozen mountain top and a low fog gathering on the ground sweeping through the town.

She took a deep breath, letting the coolness of the night air fill her lungs. Winter was coming and she could tell by the snow covering the tops of the mountains that it was going to be a long hard winter, which didn't bother her. The cold rarely bothered her. There was a low rumble off in the distance followed by a flash of light. A storm was moving in, the last storm before the cold of winter took hold. She shook her head letting her ears flop back and forth after she ran a hand over the top of her head.

She didn't want to be here. She didn't like being out in the open like this, exposed. She was angry at her father for dragging her half way across Middle Earth to see this Arkenstone. He could have come without her, without exposing the clan like this. But it was his choice as a ruler to make and she was sure he had some underlying, unseen reason for it that she hadn't realized yet. He farther rarely did things out of character and trekking to the other side of Middle Earth, exposing the clan, was very out of character.

She grunted to herself, shaking the thoughts out of her head. She wasn't one to dwell on things she couldn't change. She was here now and she was rather enjoying her little games with Thorin so she might as well deal with it.

Moving over to the bed she crawled on top of the cover her head facing the open window. It didn't take long for sleep to find her. She was exhausted from the long trek to the Lonely Mountain and then the excursion into the woods earlier.

Liana was already up when Thorin came to her door the next morning. After knocking and receiving no answer he let himself in. At first glance he thought maybe he had missed her and that she had already left for breakfast without him. As he turned to leave, however, he caught sight of the tip of her tail as it swayed back and forth out on the corner of the balcony. She was sitting up against the wall and the edge of the balcony with one leg hanging off the side. "Good morning Thorin, I trust you slept well." She said with a grin as he walked out and joined her.

Thorins face was solemn and unchanging "I believe I am supposed to ask you that."

Liana got up and walked over to where Thorin was standing in the doorway. He couldn't help but notice there was something about the way she walked, it was more like a sway, her hips going in one direction her tail in another.

Putting her hand on his chest she said, "hey…big boy…, I'm up here."

Thorin suddenly flushed a warmer shade of white. 'The closest thing to flushing as he could get,' Liana assumed.

"I am sorry. It's just your tail; seeing it on something with two legs is quite captivating." His face was returning to its normal shade.

Liana smiled and held out her arm. "Shall we then?" She twitched her tail playfully as he reached out and took her arm. Her hand finding its way to the top of his shirt where the tops of several purple bruises were peeking out. She couldn't help but admire her handy work.

"You are very assertive for a woman" Thorin's voice filled with confusion due to her behavior.

"I am what I am needed to be to survive in this world." Her answer was plain as she looked up at him. Her voice told him he should question it no further.

It didn't take long for Thorin to escort Liana to the dining hall. The closer they got the louder the sounds were. Noises of plates crashing and burping filled the air as they rounded the corner and coming face to face with the main doors. Her ears twisted from side to side as she tried to compensate for the loud sounds and different directions they were coming from.

As they entered the hall she was completely caught off guard by the lack of manners that were being displayed.

There were three long tables each filled with dwarves, some singing and some dancing on the tables. There were plates flying through the air followed closely by food.

Two dwarves walked up and bowed to Liana. One was blond headed with long blond braids through his hair and mustache. The other had black hair with a short well-trimmed beard.

"Fili and Kili, at your service," they said in unison as they bowed to her.

"Liana these are my nephews." Thorin stated as the two righted themselves. Liana smiled warmly as she dipped her head to the side in return. "I am Liana, of the woodland Fae."

Both Fili and Kili were younger looking than Thorin and shorter, although Thorin was tall for a dwarf.

"So Liana how long will you be staying here in the Erebor with us?" Fili questioned as he wedged himself between Liana and Thorin and proceeded to walk her down the long rows of tables to one that was less stuffed with dwarves. The table he led her to was occupied by a few dwarves but mostly Fae. Kin from her travels were gathered there eating, including her father.

"As long as my father wishes it," she said in response as she greeted her father with a forced smile. She was still upset with him for dragging her here.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked as she took a seat next to her father on his right hand side. Fili and Kili took the seat on her other side and Thorin sat himself across from her.

Lord Edoras looked down at his plate full of red meat. He chuckled to himself. "It would appear that it is some sort of meat."

Liana giggled. The one thing Fae had in common with dwarves was that they both enjoyed a hearty helping of red meat. Smelling the bowl that was set down in front of her "Mmmh, smells like white oxen."

Thorin looked up from his plate. "You know your meat."

"That I do. It is always helpful to know both your prey and your meal."

Lord Edoras garbed Lianas free hand in his. "I missed you last night my daughter." His face told her he was annoyed with her actions of skipping the party but his voice said he expected it.

"I am sorry father. I got caught up talking with Thoirn all night and lost track of the time." She wasn't totally lying. But she knew her dad well enough to know if he knew she took off hunting instead of attending the party he would be far more upset with her.

Lord Edoras turned his gaze to Thorin. "I trust my daughter was no trouble last night?" Lord Edoras had one eye brow cocked as he waited to hear Thorin's confirmation of his daughter's actions.

Thorin swallowed hard. Before him was the great Lord Edoras, Lord of the Fae. In his Fae form he was extremely intimidating even to a dwarf with his massive form, razor sharp canine teeth, impeccable hearing, and battle ready claws. Lord Edoras and the Fae he commanded could very easily wipe out all of Erebor if he chose to.

But on the other hand he had been assigned to escort Liana and she was his charge while she was staying in the mountain. And even thought he had been a complete pain in the ass she had proven to be entertaining and good company.

Thorin brought his gaze up to meet that of Lord Edoras. "It is as your daughter said. We got caught up talking on one of the outer walls and lost track of time." Thorin's eyes momentarily drifted to Liana's. "My apologies that I failed to escort her to the festivities."

Lord Edoras' eyes shifted back to his daughter's. "I see, well no harm done I suppose." He knew both of them were lying, but he saw the possibility of a friendship between the two and saw no reason to chastise them for skipping out on a dull party to have some fun.

There was a long silence between them while they all ate their breakfast. Kili was the first to break it. "Liana, would you care for a tour of our city today?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

Liana smiled warmly at him. "I would love one, thank you."


End file.
